La excusa
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Sólo quería ponerse en la piel de su hermana, y saber qué se sentía la mano de Rasa envolviendo la suya. Esta vez sólo le queda decirle lo que siempre ha sentido, y dejar de envidiar momentos para obtener el propio. Un minúsculo momento, pero sólo de él. / Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto Salir del Clóset del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


Hola.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Salir del Clóset, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

* * *

¿Qué excusas tienes, Yashamaru? ¿Dirás —mentirás— que es tu deber? Ah, te pudiste negar, ¿no es cierto? Viajas sobre un avión hecho de papel, y no soportas la idea de que caiga al piso. No quieres verlo derrumbarse contigo tripulándolo, no quieres verlo mojarse en una fuente casi desierta, con los granos de arena ensuciando el poco líquido cristalino. Pero contra todo vaticinio, aceptas la caída y te envuelves en una lucha, ya no contra el destino, sino contra tu voz.

Tus labios se secan y pasas la lengua por la piel grisácea y rosada, una grieta cerca de la curva de tu nariz te sabe a sangre. Y recuerdas a Gaara, que juega, mira y sueña con alguien que pueda curar su corazón. El alma que destruirás está a un paso de la locura. Y sientes la punzada, ¿verdad que sí? Sientes el dolor escocer tu pecho, la sal en la nariz, el hueco en el estómago, las mejillas húmedas —porque hay lágrimas en ellas— y no puedes siquiera imaginar el sufrimiento de Gaara cuando le hayas mentido.

Recuerdas a tu hermana y sientes sobre los hombros el peso de todo lo que le debes —porque has sido egoísta, no lo niegues—, y sabes que Gaara necesita algo más que un Kazekage poniéndole una prueba que a todas luces no pasará. Pero quieres confiar en que lo hará, ¿verdad? ¿Confías porque es un niño bueno, incapaz de hacerle daño a un bicho? ¿O es porque crees que Rasa lo está haciendo bien?

Eres envidioso, quieres creer que lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que ella lo haría. Cuidas a Gaara, le das lecciones, le perdonas sus arrebatos y le dejas poner tu dedo en su boca. Y cuando lo miras, no ves a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Quieres pensar en que tu trabajo está bien hecho, que Gaara se recuperará. No quieres pensar en que la envidias, no lo haces abiertamente —visitas su tumba, le dejas flores— porque sabes que no está bien. Tu soberbia se debe sólo al deseo de lo que no puedes obtener.

Su hijo — _mi bebé, yo lo cuidé_ — está en la cuerda floja, ¿vas a ayudar a Rasa?

—Kazekage-sama...

Dudas frente a él, las piernas te tiemblan, las manos sudorosas te revelan lo que no quieres pronunciar.

—Rasa…

Y Rasa es suyo, es el esposo de Karura. Y lo quieres para ti. Pronuncias tus sentimientos con el mismo remordimiento que te causa pensar en que le arrebataste la familia a Karura. _Pero yo no la maté. No es culpa de nadie, estoy ayudando, ¿verdad, Rasa?_ Te pones en su lugar en la mesa, alimentas a Gaara, le haces los peinados a Temari. Le enseñas caligrafía a Kankuro. Quieres también a su esposo, ¿verdad? Y le dices que lo amas.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —pregunta el Kazekage, y tú tiemblas ante su voz, aunque esta vez no es por el sonido masculino y el suave rasgueo de su garganta.

Es por Gaara, y debes sincerarte con Rasa, decirle que eres homosexual, que lo amas. Que sepa que no lo haces porque es tu deber, también lo haces porque no podrías perdonarlo si mata a Gaara. Si tú vas, tu sobrino vivirá, si él va...

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

No responde, sus facciones se endurecen, ¿y tú qué piensas Yashamaru? ¿Creíste que te correspondería? Él es de Karura. No eres tú, aunque te parezcas a ella, aunque cuides a sus hijos, aunque te sientes en su lugar, aunque hagas la voz más aguda a propósito. Y eres hombre.

—No es momento para que me digas ese tipo de cosas. ¿Lo harás o lo hago yo?

Te pones la máscara, tiemblan tus dedos, quieres acariciarlo, tocar su cara. Piensas que sólo has podido tocar sus manos en contadas ocasiones. Su piel suave —tan suave— no parece ser de un Kazekage. Te pasas la lengua por los labios resecos, y asientes cuando te vas.

Lo miras por última vez, y entonces no te sientes egoísta, ni envidioso. Ése momento —cuando te quitas la máscara y le dices que lo amas— pertenece sólo a ustedes, aunque haya sido tan pequeño, tan minúsculo y lleno de dolor.

¿Y qué excusas tienes, Yashamaru? ¿Es tu deber? ¿Es por todo lo que le debes a Karura? No, ¿verdad? Es por Rasa. Sabes que Gaara fallará la prueba, pero seguirá viviendo. Pudiste negarte, decir que no, entonces el Kazekage lo haría —pidiendo perdón a Suna y a Karura— y simplemente no soportarías existir en un mundo donde sus orbes castaños no te miren con frialdad, no soportarías que lo asesinara. Ya no lo amarías, y por eso lo harás.

Atacas, y te sacrificas por un hombre que nunca te miró como la miraba a ella. Y sonríes.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

* * *

Hola.

Ay, bueno, aclararé algunos puntos:

Yashamaru ama a Rasa, también ama a Gaara y sabe que no resistirá la prueba a la que lo someterá su padre. Sabe que Rasa lo mataría (habrá que recordar que él jamás trató de asesinarlo por su cuenta, siempre mandaba a alguien más, y creo que sí hubiese podido hacerlo, pues logró someter a Shukaku cuando Gaara pierde el control), así que acepta mentirle a Gaara a costa de su vida, para no odiar al hombre que ama si éste llega a matar a su sobrino.

Quise reflejar la culpa que podría sentir alguien como Yashamaru, quien cree que usurpó el lugar de su hermana, y está consciente de que siente celos de ella y del cariño que su esposo le tiene, al grado de volverse frío y estoico por su muerte, siendo duro e implacable con sus propios hijos. Al menos ese es mi headcanon (?) Así que Yasha cree que está mal amar a Rasa y al mismo tiempo ser como un padre para sus sobrinos, porque eso le correspondía a Karura y no a él. A sabiendas de que no puede reemplazar el cariño de una madre, ni de una esposa también se siente triste.

Espero que haya quedado más claro, si es que los llegó a confundir el porqué de los celos y la envidia. Este es otro tipo de narrador que quiero probar xD así que si ven algún fallo o cualquier cosa, pueden decirme en su review. Hasta luego.

P.D: Muchos no saben que el Cuarto Kazekage se llama Rasa.. No me lo inventé xD así viene en la wiki.


End file.
